


You Are My Home

by joraerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joraerys/pseuds/joraerys
Summary: Kinda panicked when "delicate colors/landscapes" was mentioned. As a challenge, I went for the rainbow route, which I did for the first time. May the 'thousandth' time be pleasing to you. :)
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 34
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymelodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymelodrama/gifts).



> Kinda panicked when "delicate colors/landscapes" was mentioned. As a challenge, I went for the rainbow route, which I did for the first time. May the 'thousandth' time be pleasing to you. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
